


Wedding related stress

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Wedding related stress

Ferus smiled as he stared at Roan who was walking around the living room talking to his mother on the phone. Stress clouded his handsome face as he argued with her over some wedding detail-Ferus wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation because he was fascinated by the handsome guy in front of him that he was going to marry soon. Roan’s eyes met Ferus’s and Ferus extended a hand for Roan to take. Roan walked towards him and took Ferus’s hand. Ferus squeezed Roan’s hand before kissing it. 

“I love you,” Ferus mouthed to Roan who smiled and mouthed the words back before continuing to argue with his mom. 

“I know for a fact that Ferus doesn’t care because we have talked about it several times,” Roan said with a sigh. He made himself comfortable on Ferus’s lap with his knees resting outside of Ferus’s thighs. Ferus used his free hand to run up and down Roan’s chest under his t-shirt to comfort him. “Actually, he said that he doesn’t care what happens as long as I show up looking sexy.” 

Ferus snorted at that comment. “I don’t believe I used that exact phrasing.”

Roan grinned as he rested his forehead against Ferus’s who smiled warmly at him. “Love you,” he mouthed. Ferus moved his hand out from under Roan’s shirt to the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. Roan kissed back willingly, almost forgetting he was on the phone with his mom until he heard her yelling. “Oh yeah. Sorry. Your future son in law was distracting me.” 

Ferus chuckled. “You sat here.” 

“Yeah, he’s terrible,” he told his mom, giving Ferus a teasing wink. “I’m going to get off here so I can see what he wants…Bye.” Roan hung up and looked at Ferus. “Babe, she’s stressing me out.” 

“I’m sorry babe,” Ferus said squeezing Roan’s hand. “Do you want to elope?”

Roan laughed and kissed Ferus. “I don’t think my mom would like that. I’m the last one of her children to get married and she’s quite fond of the idea of seeing us get married. For a while there she thought I would never find anyone.”

Ferus snorted. “We were 20 when we met.”

“I know Fer, but you know how my mom is,” Roan smiled as Ferus laughed. 

“I do…And I love her very much. You have a wonderful family and I can’t wait to officially be apart of it,” Ferus said kissing Roan’s hand. 

“You already are,” Roan told him fondly. “But anyway, I don’t want to elope after all we have been through with this planning and because well, we will only have one wedding, might as well make the most of it.”

“Yeah,” Ferus said. “Don’t think I’m not excited about our wedding cuz I suggested we elope. I just did because I want to ease the stress load.” 

“Well,” Roan said smiling as he rested his forehead against Ferus’s again. “I have a few ideas of how you can help me destress right now.”

Ferus pulled his fiancé in for a kiss. “I will be happy to do anything to help you destress.”

“Only 4 weeks and 6 days until we are married,” Roan said as he stood up and led Ferus to their bedroom. 

“I cannot wait,” Ferus said grinning as he leaned in to kiss Roan. 

“Are you still going to take my last name,” Roan asked as he wrapped his arms around Ferus.

“Definitely,” Ferus replied, excitement in his eyes as he helped Roan destress.


End file.
